Bid On Me
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a host at a very popular exclusive club. Men bid and gamble on the chance that they have that one night of pleasure. Naruto might say its for the money and pleasure, but he knows it is for something no one will ever know. The host business is hard. What happens when he meets a bidder that isn't ordinary, and one that knows his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki strutted his stuff, flexing lean strong muscles on a lithe figure, studded belt on suffocating bright orange leather pants, which hung way low below his navel.

He strutted down the catwalk behind a glass wall, unable to seethe bidding wealthy patrons in the tinted glass.

He placed his hands on the glass, saliva leaving a trail where his tongue had licked seductively, big blue orbs looking in an almost entrancing gaze.

The Red Bid counter out of eye-shot of the goggling horny patrons, but Naruto saw the Yen stacking up; he was popular tonight.

His bid was coming nearer to two-fifty thousand yen...maybe he can hit three tonight.

He saw one guy sneaking a hand into his pants, the other hand still holding his champagne.

Naruto took this to his advantage, twisting his curvy figure, his breath fogging up the glass as he slid his one hand seductively down his body down to his zipper, undoing it just enough to let his white briefs show as he ruffled his bright blonde hair.

A ring sounded, not loud, but not to soft, letting patrons know that the little"show" was over.

A surge of bids came in, but only one would win him tonight.

Naruto sashayed out the bidding chamber, and into the the host preparation area.

* * *

I immediately dropped my act and walked to my soundproof private station, closing the door behind me and locking it.

I sighed, an obvious frown forming on my face as I cooled down, and mentally and physically prepared myself for my anonymous bidder.

A small chime sounded and I went over to my smartphone, checking my expecting text.

_Name: Naruto R. Uzumaki_

_Bid Received: 780,500 yen_

_Auction: Sold_

_Bidder: Hidan Kiromeru_

...Shit. But I should have known. No one else would pay that much for me. At least not on a whim.

The door lock clicked unlocked and a young influential gentleman stepped in with silver hair, with given key in hand. Black suit, red tie and smirk upon his face.

He closed the door behind him, and locked it back, and Naruto could tell it was not going to be a quicky tonight.

"You...put on quite a display Kit, almost thought I wouldn't win you tonight." He spoke, lustful, and dark as he let his eyes roam across his winnings.

Naruto hated his stage name. Little Fox, or more known as 'Kit'.

"No one would be willing to pay almost a million yen on me." Naruto said trying to be appealing, trying to guess Hidan's angle this time, his regular always seemed to come up at him with a new surprise. He's not going to say that he likes it.

"You'd be surprised, I had to fight for you this time."

"Hmm, so let's get to the point? How ya want it?" Naruto said, not really interested on how many rich horny bastards were trying to get him tonight, all he cared about was the yen.

"Rough, hard to get, and make you mew my name like a fucking bitch as you swallow my cock, understood?" He growled huskily, almost angry.

_Shit, so he's in that mood._

"The word?" He said simply ready to get started.

" ...Oranges..." I smirked.

Hidan lunged at him, grabbing his throat, Naruto playing part as he fought back,saying foul-mouthed obsenities, as they fought, Naruto placing a hard slap on Hidan's pale face, making it red, which only made Hidan hornier.

I didn't have any idea why Hidan like this kind of shit, but at least it payed well.

I continued the 'hard to get tough fight' until he had me 'cornered.'

"Get the fuck off me you fucking asshole!" My cheek was pressed sideways against the wall as he pinned my wrists above my head, my bare back pressed against the wall, his knee planted between my groin.

The hand that was digging my face into the wall moved over to my neck, squeezing it as he forced his tongue down my throat.

"Nnmph!" A whimper escaped as my tongue complied with his, I could feel Hidan's hardness brushed against my inner thigh.

He was aggressive, and sloppy, too eager, which made it not as enjoyable when someone counted as a hot kiss was really trying suck your lips off like a vacuum. I tried to elbow him away, I escaped from his grasp for a brief moment, but he went from again, this time pushing my back against the wall as my arms were pinned to the wall.

This time he targeted my neck and bit me, hard teeth scrapping my skin. It pained me a bit, but that was more of an enjoyment to me. I can feel my ecstacy growing with even bite and suckle he dished out. I tried to resist, but my arms felt weak from the heat of the moment.

He knew I stopped resisting and let me go, I kept my arms up in the air as he went down on my body. I couldn't help but caress his head as he worked his lips down my chest and stomach. He flicked a finger on the bulge and mocked me for being horny. He suddenly grabbed my crouch with one hand and grabbed my neck tightly with the other.

It was a strange mix of pleasure and humility as he rubbed and played his hand around my sensitive area. His warm, rough hands working my crotch, I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the feeling, not only from having a hard time breathing.

He turned me around again, this time I complied willingly as he bump his hips into me with force. I could feel his burning excitement on my rear, grinding it up and down on the texture of my leather pants. I moan slightly as he undoes his fly to reveal his hardened erection and yanks my pants down to reveal my skimpy speedos. He slaps his member on my ass to feel the hot, fleshy skin.

I suddenly broke character, although honestly hard to do. "You know the rules, condom or 'oranges.'"

Hidan gritted his teeth in annoyance as he reached across to my nightstand where little instruments of pleasure lie, from KY lube to the pretty bowl of condoms varying from ribbed to Trojan Max to albeit vibrators varying from size and power.

He snatched one and ripped the package with his teeth, sliding the cover over his pulsing member. He pulls the speedos aside to press the head onto my tight muscle ring.

I know he wanted to just ram it in me, and that's exactly what he did. His hard erection forced its way inside of me, stretching out my tight inner muscles by surprise. I cried out in pain, actually pain this time, as I tried to dig my nails into the wall in front of me. His thick manhood throbbed and twitched inside me, it was hot all around as he let me adjust to it out of pity. The sharp pain slowly began to subside, but it lingered as he began to pull out, only leaving the thick head inside, before thrusting the full length of it back in. He spit down on to my ass, to slowly lube up his member.

I felt Hidan's rough hands on my hips, positioning my ass and pulling me back against him. I cried out as he pushed himself on to me.

"Oh, shut up." Hidan mocked and laughed. He steadily pushed his hard member in and out of me, going further and deeper with each thrust. I groaned as the pain began to numb down.

He continued to work his cock deeper into me with so much aggression. Taking longer deeper strokes that felt like they were going to tear me apart as he held on to my hips with one hand and grabbed a handful of my hair with the other.

My ass was being reamed deeper with each hard thrusts. I had to endure what he was doing to me, for the money, and the fact that my body betrayed me as I realized it was pushing back toward Hidan, needing it more.

He continued to roughly work me over, screwing me hard for a surprising amount of time. Hidan continued his long hard strokes, going full length into me each time, his body slapped onto mine again and again. He brought his hand down on one of my ass cheeks, and then slapped it hard with stinging blows. He seemed to like doing that the most, and damn it would be a lot more painful if sex and money weren't involved.

I was moaning, groaning, even whimpering. Trying to catch my breath when I could, panting when I couldn't. My body was being bruised and used as Hidan would either slap my ass painfully, or grab handfuls of my skin as he held on to me tightly. I was just an object for his sexual pleasure. But it didn't stop me or my body from moving in sync with his thrusts. My own erection was also leaking with excitement as it's pushed up against the wall while he works my body.

Hidan started grunting more fierce-fully, going even faster, his member twitching inside of me.

"Not- f- nngh..." I attempted to tell him, I knew he was close, and couldn't afford him doing that right now. I heard a distasteful noise coming out of him.

"Knees, now." He pulled out, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around, pressuring me to kneel down before I could even get a chance to open my eyes from blinking.

Dammit, this isn't really what I wanted either. I look up to see him removing the condom,stroking the unsheathed length of his erection quickly and above my face. I looked at him in anger, biting down and keeping my mouth closed.

"Ngh... Open your mouth and want it." I'm sure he wanted to insult me if it weren't for the fact he was busy holding it in. I hesitantly look to the side. He gives me a tap on the cheek, before giving me a stinging slap.

"You fucking a-!" I open my mouth to get a hot, and faintly salty fluid down my throat as I hear Hidan grunt loudly. I choke up slightly but immediately close my mouth, getting another white hot stream across my cheek, and then my forehead.

"Ha, that's what you get for being a whiny bitch." Hidan laughed and I was forced to swallow, at the risk that he'd probably force me to lick it clean if I spit. He picked up his underwear and put them on, grabbing the remainder of his clothes and walking towards the door.

"You didn't even use the safe word, I bet you sure loved it. Can't wait for next time." Hidan said with a cocky attitude as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

6 am.

2 fuck sessions.

And at least a good 52,000 yen to take home after the company's cut was taken, which was most of it. And taxes.

I mean seriously, I get over 1.2 million yen from these two sessions, and all they give me is 52,000 yen?

Cheapos.

Anyways time to go home.

I stretch my tired, used, and sore naked figure in front of the mirror in my room. I checked, arms, wrists, legs, to see if there was any enough there was one.

"I'll stop by Ino's Cosmetics... get me something that can cover that up."

There was a knock on the door, and I languidly walked to the shower, which was used for sex rather than actually getting clean, and wrapped one of the little white towel and wrapped it low on my waist.

"Hello?" I answered as I answered the door, my boss looking at me, his eyes slightly wandering but otherwise staying on my eyes.

"Are you alone?" Jiraiya asked peeking into Naruto's host room.

Jiraiya was my boss in a way, my section leader of the boy's division.

"Yeah, the piece of shit left about two hours ago." Naruto grimaced remembering the short stocky man with terrible odor.

"Don't talk about your clients like that."

"I hate Gato! He's unshaven, short, fat, indescribably incompetent with such a malodorous odor!"

"...did Shikamaru teach you those words?" He said with a slight chuckle,cracking a grin.

"... So what? And if he did?" Naruto cracked a smile despite his attempt to be angry.

Jiraiya laughed wholeheartedly, wiping a fake tear away from his eyes.

"Why don't we continue this at the bath house? I was able to smell you from outside the room." Jiraiya chuckles as he stands in front of him. Naruto give him a rough punch to the arm before heading for the door.

"Fine."

* * *

Over at the bath house, Naruto and Jiraiya decided to hit the shower room first before taking a relaxing dip. The stood up, each at their own shower head but near each other.

"Hows the rest of the business?" Naruto asks, washing his blonde hair with plenty of sweet scented shampoo.

"Slow~. I think you're the only one that got any attention today." Jiraiya explained, doing the same with his long white hair.

"Is that a typical thing? I never really care for the competition."

"Eh, it happens every now and again. Enough to keep the lease on the place and keep up my rent."

"Good to know the boss is making a living just by sitting on his ass all day." Naruto hissed.

"At least my ass is still intact." He hardheartedly laughed

"You asshole." Naruto throws his bar of soap at him, aiming for his head, and it hits him before the entire bar gets stuck in his hair.

"Hey hey hey, I don't have you with a ball and chain, you can quit any time." He says as he looks through his hair for the soap. Naruto goes silent in thought.

"Since you have my soap, wash my back for me. I need to make sure I have zero stench on me."

"Are you going to stop being a prissy queen about your body odor and hit the baths afterwards?"

"Just shut up and do it. I need the hot soak as much as you do." A happy grin forms on Jiraiya's face.

"Perv." I mumbled, feeling Jiraiya's hand move over his back.

"All part of the business." Jiraiya chuckled.

* * *

Naruto left out the back door of the club ruffling his hair, donning a tight v-neck black tee with a denim jacket and matching dark stained jeans that hugged him in all the right places with black Converses. His gem necklace hanging between two perfect pectorals as he walked to where his black Suzuki Motorcycle was parked.

Sitting on his own motorcycle was Gaara, another host for the club.

But Gaara specialized in the more kinkier needs of the...creepier bidders. Gaara worked under the Dom/BDSM department with some other creep named Sai and some other dude name Haku.

Gaara was more of that guy you go to when the bidder wants to be slapped around, whipped,tortured with teases that'll want to make you cum when you can't (because Gaara has put a dick ring on them) while being called a dirty slut. Basically sexual torture.

Naruto was more like that feistier younger boyfriend you always wanted. One that'll mewl and beg for your cock on command and at the same time call you a shithead if you get him pissed.

"Naruto...hi." Gaara responded, flicking out a cigarette from its package and put it to his lips.

"Gaara, I already told you this, if you sit on my bike that way its gonna fucking tip over!" Naruto yelled in exasperation, seeing Gaara sitting with his feet perched up in the seat looking like a fucking owl.

Naruto didn't need any more bills than he already had just because Gaara felt he could sit like an owl everywhere!

"Shut the hell up BoyToy, I need a ride." Gaara mumbled, calling him by his Department section's title.

"Well ya not gonna get one if you don't get off my bike." Naruto grumbled.

"Fine, fine...So touchy." Gaara grumbled under his breath.

Gaara lit the smoke with his lighter, before taking a deep drag.

"Where'd ya need to go?" Naruto asked reaching his bike, slipping on his helmet and sarting up the engine, revving it up a bit.

"Just to Kankuro's. Bitch Ass Puppet Playing Motherfucker." Gaara said sarcastically, fishing up the last bit of his cigarette and stomp it out with his boot.

"Heh, that's no way to talk about your brother...even if it's true." Naruto chuckled as he slid his visor down and let Gaara sit down before zooming down the street.

* * *

Naruto got back home to his humble abode somewhere between 9 and 10 o'clock in the morning.

He turned off his bike, threw the blue rain preventive tarp over it and fished for his house key.

He inserted the key into the lock, and gave the knob a quick twist before stepping inside his somewhat decent apartment.

He saw a figure sleeping on his couch, red hair sticking up every which way, peeking from out under the blanket.

Naruto rolled his eyes and murmured an obsenity under his breath.

Naruto closed the door and tossed his keys in the dish by the door where he always sets them and walked up to the slumbering figure.

"Kurama..." There was no reply.

"Kurama, fuck it, Kurama!" Naruto yelled and the young man woke with a start, tangled in blankets he flipped off the couch and landed on the hardwood flooring with a thunk.

"Kurama...how did you get in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"W-window."

"And why did you come here in the first place?"

"Little bro can't say fucking hi anymore?"

Naruto only glared at him, folding his arms, attitude and irritation showing in his posture.

"Fine... sheesh, I...got evicted."

Naruto's whole demeanor changed.

"How?"

"I... got fired, duh dipshit. I wouldn't have been evicted if I had one." Kurama Kyuubi "Kyuu" Uzumaki peered up at his older brother.

"...I visited Mom and Pop yesterday..."

Naruto eyes widened a bit.

"How are they?"

"Hmmm. huh, they said they were good, wish they saw you more often though. Dad gots a cold."

Kurama mumbled, snuggling back into the covers.

"You got somewhere to stay? I'll go see them soon."

"Kurama snapped his head back looking at his older brother of 4 years.

"You shittin' me right?" Kurama glared. "No, I don't have nowhere to stay. That's why I'm here...and you're out of ramen." Kurama remembered sleepily.

"But I just stocked up...-"

"I got reaally reallllyyyy hungry."

"...Were you high?"

"...Maybe, who gives a fuck anyways...Look I just need your help. Let me stay here for a couple of weeks, let me get my shit together. I'll pay you back fourfold."

"isn't the saying tenfold?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, but I'll never have that much so you got fourfold." At this point Kurama had pretty much woken up, sitting up bundled still in blankets.

"...I guess so, Kurama. As long as you don't pull the shit you did last time."

"Promise bro."

"Here," Naruto pulled out a little wad of cash, handing some to Kurama.

"Go shopping for me, air matress, extrasheets, the food that you ate, and maybe try to get a storage so we can get your stuff before they auction them off."

Kurama eyes went wide for a moment, before hugging Naruto, which was a bit surprised at the reaction.

"Kyuu..."

"Thanks so much Naru! Won't let you down!" Kurama ran to the door, then stopped.

He was dressed in tight black skinnies with a BabyMetal slim tee.

"Wait, how am I gonna get this stuff? You don't have a car.

"I don't know Kyuu, maybe a cab is nice."

"Duh!" Kurama shook his head and exited.

Naruto sighed, exhausted from work.

He could remember when he was as carefree as Kyuubi, but he grew up. He had no choice.

* * *

SORRY GUYS FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT!

REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

NEXT CHAPTER MORE SCENES AT MYSTIC HOST CLUB!

What pairing do you want next?

Review your fave and I try to put it in the next chapter!


End file.
